Heretofore, as boring holders being adjustable in tool radius, there are those described in, for example, JP2007-283469A, JP2004-148481A, JP2003-311517A, and JP2001-62613A. These boring holders have a mechanism for manually adjusting the tool radius or a mechanism for adjusting the tool radius by controlling the pressure of fluid.